


a swish and a flick

by reddishblue



Series: of sorcery and witchcrafts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, De-Aged Characters, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor Hunk, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Shiro, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Ravenclaw Matt, Slytherin Allura, Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt, hufflepuff keith, no betas we die like men, slytherin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: He was about to reply when suddenly there was a swooping sound near his ear. Lance and Veronica gasped in surprise, eyes widen when they sees an owl perched on their window.Lance take a cautious step near the owl and took the letter from its beak and reads the insides. And re-reads it again and again before smiling giddily, “I’m going to Hogwarts!”





	1. train rides and trainwrecks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Harry Potter AU based on a headcanon I see on tumblr that I forgot where. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk are off to see Hogwarts, the wonderful wizarding school.

Lance sighed.

 

He’s sitting outside of his house, knees tucked under his chin. His blue eyes are looking up to the cloudless sky, wandering around in search for an owl with a letter.

 

Hunk, Lance’s best friend since the diaper days, had gotten his letter a few months ago, stating that he will indeed go to Hogwarts.

 

That had been May.

 

At first, Lance celebrated it with Hunk, happy that his best friend is going to Hogwarts before realizing that _he_ hadn’t received any letter from Hogwarts or as Hunk informed, an owl.

 

Lance had brushed it off as them being busy, after all, it _must_ be hard to keep track on every wizarding kids.

 

On July, Lance grows anxious, _why hadn’t he received an invitation at all?_ Did they forget about him? When he voiced his concern to his mom, she just laughed fondly and ruffled his hair playfully, stating that all of Lance’s older siblings – Marco, Luis and Veronica had also received their letter late. Lance finds the explanation making sense to his ten year old brain and calmed down.

 

Now is August and still no letter, and only one month left before Hogwarts started and Lance is getting worried.

 

“Hey brat,” his sister, Veronica, said and sits down beside him. “What are you doing?”

 

Veronica is his favorite sibling, who took care of him when he was young and taught him most of the things he knows. She also told him everything about Hogwarts; the spells, quidditch, houses (Marco is a Gryffindor, Luis is a Hufflepuff and Vero is a Ravenclaw) and many other things. Unlike both of his brothers, who would only joke around with him and sometimes even lied to him about things in Hogwarts, she would welcomed his questions with open arms and answered it with stride.

 

“Looking out for the owl,” Lance replied bluntly.

 

Veronica stared at him for a moment before sighing, “Stop worrying, they’ll be here,”

 

Lance furrowed his brows, “You don’t know that,”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

Lance stared at her, deadpan.

 

“Okay maybe I don’t,” she raised both hands in mock-surrender, “but maybe you’re like your cousin, Allura, she gets her letter a few weeks before September,”

 

Lance remembers, a memory of Allura squealing when an owl finally came into her house, as she hugs the letter close to her and jumps around.

 

He was about to reply when suddenly there was a swooping sound near his ear. Lance and Veronica gasped in surprise, eyes widen when they sees an owl perched on their window.

 

Lance take a cautious step near the owl and took the letter from its beak and reads the insides. And re-reads it again and again before smiling giddily, “I’m going to Hogwarts!”

 

Veronica laughed in relief before enveloping him in a hug and carried him inside, yelling to their mom about the letter.

 

Later that night he called Hunk about his letter and Hunk actually cried in happiness, “Aw yeah! This schoolyear is going to be so fun with you, buddy!”

 

Lance could feel him smiling through the tears and he can’t help but grinned back, “Yeah!” _can’t wait._

 

>>> 

 

September 1.

 

The day where they will board the train and go to Hogwarts.

 

Lance and Hunk had spent the rest of their August buying things needed for this, pets such as cats or owls (they both agreed on cats, naming them Blue and Yellow perspectively), and choosing their wand, it was a bit boring but hey, they got a wand.

 

Lance had hugged his mom farewell, promising to send her some letters before meeting Hunk at the railway. He had separates with his older siblings – since they had friends and want to sits with them, and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

 

“So …,”

 

“Yes, Hunk?”

 

“Where are we supposed to sit?”

 

“The chair?”

 

“Lance, Hunk!” a feminine voice cuts off their conversation and they both turned to look at the voice’s owner.

 

Allura.

 

She was wearing the Hogwarts’ Slytherin robe, the green and silver tie visibly seen on her robes. Allura grinned at the both of them and hugged them, “It’s good to see you guys again!”

 

“Yeah, thanks Allura, it’s- _agh_ , too _tight_ ,” Lance’s voice is muffled by how tight the hug was.

 

Hunk lets out a pitiful groan, agreeing with him.

 

Allura blushed and let the both of them go and they gasps for air, “Sorry,”

 

“Don’t worry Allura, it’s not the first time you took my breathe away,” Lance winked.

 

Allura ignored his comment, “C’mon, sit and my group’s place,”

 

Hunk looks unsure, “With the third year students?”

 

She laughed and pushed them both into a rectangular compartment, “Don’t worry, they bring their younger sibling too,”

 

>>> 

 

Inside the compartment, there are four people, a boy with light brown hair reading books with a young girl that looks like him but with longer hair, an Asian boy with a black haired undercut eating some chocolate frogs with the person beside him, a younger boy with a –

 

“Oh my god, is that a mullet?” Lance asks, pointing at _the disgusting mullet_ of that boy, horrified.

 

The four people stopped what they are doing and stared at him, and then the mullet boy.

 

The aforementioned mullet boy glared at him, “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re not excused for having _such a ridiculous haircut!_ ” Lance screamed out, his hand – which is still pointing at the mullet, shakes.

 

“ _It’s not a mullet!_ ” the boy stood up and glared daggers at him.

 

“Um, short at the front but long at the back? Yeah it is, buddy,”

 

“Um, no it’s not,” the boy mocked him.

 

Lance’s nose flared and he was about to retort when he was hit by the head by Allura, “Ow!” and rubbed his head.

 

When he looked up, he saw that the boy is in a similar position, rubbing his head and grumbled at Lance, still glaring.

 

Allura cleared her throat, “Guys, this is my cousin, Lance,” she glared at him dirtily, “and his friend, Hunk,” Hunk smiled at them unsurely yet still kindly, especially kinder to the mullet boy as if saying, _I’m sorry on the behalf of my friend, Lance, he’s stupid but he means well._ The mullet boy’s face becomes softer and he stopped glaring at Lance, opting to sit back to his own seat.

 

“Hi, I’m Mattheo Holt, but you could call me Matt,” the brown haired boy smiled. He wasn’t wearing his Hogwarts’ robe, opting for a white shirt and black pants. “This is my little sister, Katherine Holt,” he gestured to the girl in front of him.

 

“Call me Pidge,” the girl stated, “you can sit beside me,”

 

Lance and Hunk looked at each other and shrugged, sitting beside her, with Lance at the edge.

 

“I’m Shiro,” the undercut man said kindly, he was also wearing Hogwarts’ robes, but instead of green and silver tie, it was a yellow and black. _Hufflepuff._ “and the one with the mullet is Keith, my little brother,” the mullet boy – Keith, looks offended and he punched Shiro at the arm. “It’s nice to meet you guys,”

 

“You too, Shiro,” Lance smiled back.

 

Allura looked relieved, “Okay then!” before realizing a minor detail, “wait where should _I_ sit?”

 

“At the chair,” Lance and Pidge said in unison before they both looked at each other and grinned.

 

“Oh Jesus please stop,” Hunk moaned sadly, hiding his face behind both of his palms. Shiro looked at Hunk in pity.

 

“Why don’t you sit here, Allura,” Keith said, “I’ll sit beside Larry,”

 

“The name’s Lance,” Lance protested. Hunk sniggered from his palms and Lance shoots him a betrayed look – not that he could see it.

 

“I know what I said, Larry,”

 

“Well, you’re stupid, Mullet!”

 

“It’s not a mullet!”

 

“Stop fighting, both of you,”

 

>>> 

 

“So wait how do we eat this again?” Hunk hold the chocolate frog.

 

“With determination,” Pidge smirked as she shoved one in her mouth.

 

Hunk stared at Lance helplessly and he shrugged.

 

Keith shrugged as well and popped two of it in his mouth in one go.

 

“How did you even _do_ that?” Lance asked in horror and awe.

 

Keith shrugged again and looked at him unimpressed, “I mean, I’m sure you can’t do it, after all,” he smirked, “only the best one can,”

 

“Excuse me, of course I can!”

 

>>> 

 

“What’s your house, Matt, if you don’t mind me asking?” Lance asked.

 

Matt puff his chest out, “Ravenclaw, the best, most awesome and smartest house ever!”

 

Shiro mumbled, loud enough for all of them to hear, “I beg to differ,”

 

Allura smirked at Matt, “I believe Slytherin is the best house,”

 

Matt looked at her as if she said that chocolate doesn’t exist, “Well your believe is wrong,”

 

“Yeah, after all, Hufflepuff is the best one,” Shiro cuts in.

 

“No it’s not!”

 

>>> 

 

“So the Headmaster is your father?”

 

Allura blushed, “Yes, Alfor is my father,”

 

“ _And_ he’s my uncle!” Lance hooted, “Which means, he would go easy on me!”

 

Allura just looked at Lance in pity, shaking her head, no.

 

>>> 

 

“And this is my new cat, Blue!”

 

“How generic,”

 

“Well, I’m sorry Keith, what’s _your_ cat’s name?”

 

“ … Red,”

 

“That’s what I thought,”

 

>>> 

 

“So you’re telling _me_ ,” Pidge pointed to herself, “that we could learn curses like Crucio and what not?”

 

Allura nodded, “Yeah,” She looked at Matt unsurely, “was I not supposed to say that?”

 

Matt groaned, “No, you were _not_ supposed to say that,”

 

Lance turned to Keith, smirking, “I bet I could beat you in doing spells,”

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed and send Lance his own smirk, “You’re on,”

 

Shiro sighed, “I regret all of this already,”

 

Hunk asked, “Which? The Pidge part or the Lance and Keith part?”

 

“Yes,”

 

Hunk send him a pity smile and pass him a chocolate frog from across the table.

 

“Thank you, Hunk, you’re the only sane person here,”

 

>>>

 

Lance and Keith are quarelling again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

"Guys, can't you be friends?" Hunk asked after they fight about pineapple on pizza.

 

"Lance started it!"

 

"No, Keith did!" Lance glowered. They were both glaring at each other.

 

"Guys!" Hunk clapped his hands, "please stop,"

 

Seeing Hunk's sad face makes the both of them feel guilty. Plus, it was Hunk, no one hurts Hunk, it's just mean.

 

Lance and Keith stared at each other before sighing, "Fine,"

 

>>>

 

"I take it back, please stop being friends," Hunk cried out.

 

They were playing the guessing game and Lance and Keith had teamed up to prove their "friendship". Or also known as the other groups; Pidge and Hunk, Shiro and Matt, had tried to sabotage their winning chances.

 

Who would have thought they were actually very compatible with each other.

 

Lance just smirked at them all and lifted his hand up as Keith high fived him, "We make a good team,"

 

Keith smiled at him.

 

The others made a mental note  _not_ to put them in a group together unless they want to succeed.

 

>>>

 

“Ugh,” Lance groaned, clutching his stomach.

 

Hunk patted his back, worried, “What’s wrong Lance?” The others are also looking at him.

 

“Are you trainsick?” Shiro asked as Matt mumbled, _“is trainsick even a word?”_

 

“It’s the chocolate frog,” Lance glared at Keith, who put his hands up in surrender, an innocent (not) smile on his face, “My stomach isn’t happy,”

 

Pidge laughed at him, “Shouldn’t have chuck so many of it,”

 

Lance glared at Pidge before suddenly his face turned alarmed and he cupped his mouth, “Go away!” kicking Keith out of his own seat and run to the toilet.

 

Keith let out a squeak before he pushes himself off the ground and sits back.

 

All of them looked at Lance’s running form, and they could hear the sound of his puking loud and clear.

 

Hunk’s face paled, “Oh no, I think I’m going to be sick,” and it turn green gradually. Hunk pushes Keith off his seat quickly and runs to Lance’s direction.

 

Keith just sits at the floor, too shocked at being kicked off his seat. Twice.

 

>>> 

 

Hunk and Pidge had bonded over muggle machines.

 

Shiro is amused.

 

“Think about all the pranks we could make!”

 

"Yeah!"

 

Shiro is not amused.

 

>>> 

 

“What do you mean you don’t like quidditch?” Lance’s high pitched voice asked.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t say I don’t like it, I just say it’s slow and uncomfortable,”

 

Matt piped in, “Well it will be fun in Hogwarts cause I’ll be commentating it,” with a wink.

 

Allura smiled too, “I’m a seeker, the one who catches the Snitch,”

 

Everyone else looked at Shiro.

 

“What? I’m a simple man, I don’t want all of that,”

 

>>> 

 

At some point the first year kids fell asleep.

 

Pidge leans against Hunk, her small arms wraps herself, her head on his shoulder. Hunk has his arms each looped around Pidge and Lance, pulling both of them closer to him. Lance is also leaning against Hunk, but his arm is tangled with Keith's and pull him closer to Lance in process. Keith has his head on Lance's shoulder.

 

They look too cute.

 

Shiro asked, keeping his voice low, “Did you take a picture, Matt?”

 

Matt grinned and lifted up his camera, “I take pictures,”

 

“Give me some of the pictures,” Shiro and Allura said in tandem.

 

>>> 

 

They were playing muggle monopoly.

 

Allura is winning.

 

Shiro is in jail for twelve turns.

 

Keith and Lance are fighting for a row of cities.

 

Pidge is owing thousands of money to the bank.

 

Hunk is the banker because he doesn’t want to end friendships.

 

Matt is at the verge of bankrupt.

 

In front of Matt is a place full of Keith’s and Lance’s cities, and only one is inhabitant.

 

Sweats dribbled on his forehead, _a five dotted die, Matt, you can do it._

 

He rolled the die.

 

It was a tense situation.

 

Keith and Lance’s eyes are on Matt, as if a predator hunting for its prey, which isn't a much different since everyone are preys and predators in monopoly.

 

_Five._

 

Matt whooped, “Haha, suckers!” He showed both of his middle finger to Lance and Keith as Shiro lets out an indignant, “Languange! Also put that hands down!”

 

Matt moved his piece when he suddenly see something at his station.

_A green city._

Pidge smiled cruelly, _“There is no family in monopoly,_ pay up,”  _This little shit._

 

Matt flipped the board.

 

>>> 

 

When all of the first year students are dropped off the station grouped, Coran – a teacher who cares for the magical creatures around here and more, had accompanied them to the small boats, which, as Coran informed, is magically sailed across the lake and get them near the entrance of Hogwarts. Lance had stayed near with Hunk, Pidge and Keith, since he didn’t know anyone else yet.

 

Coran told them about some creatures around here like dragons, thestrals, phoenix (althought very rare), centaurs, and many others. He told them about quidditch too, although Pidge seems more interested in potions and dueling and she asked about it a lot to Coran.

 

All in all, Coran is a cool guy.

 

When they made it to the entrance, Lance gasp and the others too. _This place is so beautiful_ , he thought and he could tell many of them agreed. They were then called to sit in a place and wait for the sorting.

 

The Sorting, important enough to be capitalized, because it could change everything, like a butterfly effect, small difference but huge changes.

 

As they wait, Lance asked Hunk, “What do you want to be sorted in?”

 

Hunk shrugged, “Probably Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I don’t want to be in too much trouble, you know,”

 

 _Like the Slytherins and Gryffindors,_ is the underlying words.

 

Lance nodded, understanding it, “Well I hope I’m in Ravenclaw,”

 

Pidge raised her eyebrow, “Why?”

 

“Cuz I like the color blue,”

 

“Of course that’s the reason,” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Well I’ll probably in Ravenclaw anyway, so maybe we’ll be in the same house,”

 

“Why?”

 

“Family tradition, all of the Holts are Ravenclaw,” _Well that makes sense._

  

“What about you, Keith?” Hunk asked, smiling at the boy beside him.

 

Keith looked at him in surprise, “Oh, uh, most people said I’ll be in Gryffindors so … yeah,”

 

Lance could picture it, reckless, brave and doesn’t care of rules, totally a Keith thing.

 

Hunk smiled widely and hooted, “Well I’m sure we’ll be in the house we want, I mean, we could totally fit into the category!” and the others nodded in agreement.

 

Oh how wrong they are.

 

>>> 

 

“Garrett, Hunk!”

 

Hunk gulped, and smiled at them shakily, “well guess it’s my turn,”

 

Lance sends him a thumbs up, “You can do it, buddy, I believe in you!” and it calmed him down a bit.

 

But when he walked up to the Sorting Hat, he thought, _who is calm? I don’t know that guy_ , and he stuttered in his step.

 

The Sorting Hat is put on his head and he felt a presence in his head, ‘ _ohh what’s this?’_

Hunk gulped again, sweats forming his forehead, _Hufflepuff please?_ He asked, as if this is a restaurant and he’s just simply ordering.

_‘Hmm? Hufflepuff you say?’_ the Hat asked thoughtfully, _‘I mean you are qualified as one, and you could be a great one …’_

_Yes!,_ Hunk cheered.

 

_‘But …’_

_No!,_ Hunk sobbed.

 

_‘You’d make a better Gryffindor,boy,’_

_What. No I’m not! I’m not even brave!_ Hunk said.

_‘Sure you are! You know kindness starts with bravery! Plus you’re chivalrous!’_ the Hat countered.

_You’re wrong,_ Hunk said firmly.

_‘Nope’_

_Yes!_

_‘Oh my god, kid, everyone is happy to get Gryffindor’_ the Hat said exasperated.

_Well I’m not, put me in Hufflepuff._ Hunk is happier there.

_‘No!’_ the Hat refused.

_Yes!_

_ ‘No!’ _

_ Yes! _

_‘See, you’re stubborn and headstrong, like a Gryffindor!’_

_What no!_ He was just trying to make a point!

_‘And you’re so brave to defy someone wiser and better than you!’_

_That’s not what I meant!_

_‘Look kid, just accept it already I’m bored’_ The Hat is getting tired.

_Never!_ Hunk screamed out.

 

“Gryffindor! I say Gryffindor! Stop forcing me, you’re not the one sorting here!” The hat yelled at Hunk.

 

“But you could be wrong!”

 

“I’m _never_ wrong now go! Cheer for this Gryffindor boy!” The hat instructed.

 

The crowd is silent.

 

“I said cheer!”

 

The crowd cheered, especially Gryffindor, albeit a bit confused of what just happened.

 

Allura, Matt and Shiro are clapping in surprise, “I guess none of us win the bet,” They’re sitting at the Ravenclaw table, watching their siblings and friend being sorted.

 

Hunk’s face is painted with horror as he was pulled to the Gryffindor table.

 

Pidge and Keith are surprised, “He’s not in Hufflepuff?”

 

Lance watched the event in confusion, _what the hell?_

 

>>> 

 

“Holt, Katherine!”

 

Pidge smirked at them, “Watch this girl gets in Ravenclaw, gentlemen,”

 

As Pidge strode to the Hat’s place, Keith muttered, “Bet she doesn’t get in to Ravenclaw,”

 

Lance smirked, remembering Pidge’s family tradition, “Alright, winner gets five sickles,” he opened his palm.

 

Keith shook Lance’s hand, “Deal,”

 

Pidge sits down as the Sorting Hat is placed on her head. The Hat started to probed her mind and she gasps.

 

_Oh my god, this is some serious magic, how are you made?!_

 

The Hat sighed in her head, _‘Another Holt, I see’_

_Yeah so since I know I’m going to be a Ravenclaw can we talk about how you were made?_

 

The Hat ignored her, continuing to probe her mind and memories.

 

_Oh c’mon, just a little while._

_‘You Holts are the same, all nosy’_ the Hat noted.

 

 _Is that a yes?_ Pidge smiled.

The Hat sighed, _‘You’re pretty determined, huh?’_

_Well duh, I am ambitious._

_‘Clever words, pretty smart’_ The Hat smirked.

_Of course,_ _I mean I am going to be in Ravenclaw right?_

The Hat is silent.

 

_ Right? _

 

The Hat snickered in her mind, _‘Oh you poor little thing’_

 

“Slytherin!”

 

The crowd is still surprised.

 

Pidge is also surprised.

 

Matt slammed his hands on the table, “Ey Hat! She’s a Holt!”

 

“I know what I said! She’s a Slytherin!”

 

Slytherin cheered, as well as the others.

 

Matt looked at the Hat incrediously, “What does that stupid hat _mean_ she is a Slytherin?” Allura raised her eyebrow challengingly, “I mean there is nothing wrong with it but it’s a family tradition!”

 

Matt stared at Pidge, who’s pulled into the Slytherin’s table, “I even have her seat reserved!” he pointed to the empty sit next to him.

 

Shiro chuckled and patted his friend’s back, “I guess no one wins this bet again,”

 

Pidge is still surprised but she just shrug it off, as if it’s an everyday routine to break a family tradition. _Guess I wouldn’t be in the same house as Lance_ , she mused.

 

Meanwhile, Keith is smirking victoriously, five sickles richer, “Hey loser,”

 

Lance glared at him, “I hate you,”         

 

“Oh I know,”

 

>>> 

 

“Kogane, Keith!”

 

“Go, cowboy! Get your Gryffindor!” Lance cheered for him.

 

Keith glared at him, making mental note not to tell the others about him being part-Texan.

 

He walked there quickly and the Hat is put.

 

 _‘Aww’_ the Hat whines, _‘This place is so empty, do you even have a happy memories?’_

Keith glared at the hat on top of his head before he thought of some happy memories.

 

_‘That’s better,’_

_Yeah, yeah, so where am I?_ He didn’t really care, he just wants to get this over with.

_‘Hmm, you sure have lots of happy memories with your brother’_ the Hat noted.

_So?_

_‘He schooled here right? The Hufflepuff boy?’_

_Yeah? Why?_

_‘Okay, I gotchu, you’ll be a Hufflepuff’_

_Wait what._ Keith eyes widen.

“Hufflepuff!”

 

The crowd is shooketh.    

 

Shiro snorted out his drink and choked.

 

Hunk screamed at the Hat, “Why is _he_ at Hufflepuff and I’m not?”

 

The Hat sighed, “Let it go, kid, you’re a perfect Gryffindor,”

 

Pidge just put her palms together and place it near her mouth, breathing loudly through her nose while closing her eyes.

 

Lance drop his jaw and look at the Hat like it’s crazy, which is probably true, but no one knows what the Hat thinks.

 

“Well?” The Hat asked, “Cheer?”

 

The crowd cheered confusedly and the Hufflepuff pulled Keith, who also looked confused.

 

Matt smiled weakly, “I guess no one wins this round again,”

 

Allura sighed, “One more to go,”

 

>>> 

 

“McClain, Lance!”

 

Lance walked to the Hat’s direction, confidence radiating his body, smiling at the Hat as if saying, _hey, ol’ buddy pal, what’s up?_

 

Well that may be what he looked like outside, but internally he’s screaming in distress. All of his friends aren’t even in the house of their favored one.

 

He sits at the chair, heart pumping loudly and the hat is now on top of his head, _‘Well this is interesting, another McClain’_

_Haha yeah, tell me about it._

_‘You’re nervous, aren’t you?’_ the Hat sounds amused.

_Um, duh._

_‘Hmm, you’re pretty brave’_

_Gryffindor,_ Lance thought of his friend, Hunk, stucked in the house he doesn’t like. He wanted to help him, so that he won’t be alone in Gryffindor.

 

_‘Oh, you’re loyal too’_

_Hufflepuff?_ Keith is in Hufflepuff somehow, although he doesn’t get why, maybe this Hat _really_ is crazy. But Hufflepuff is nice, they _are_ famous for their kindness and loyalty.

 

 _‘Witty’_ the Hat grumbled, _‘although I’d rather you not questioned my sanity’_

_Oops sorry dude._

_Ravenclaw,_ with his sister and the color blue! Yes! Sure, he has to answer some stupid riddle or something, but he’d do anything for this! He started smiling.

 

_‘Nah, from what I see in your memories you’re very cunning, you know. Tricking people’_

_Wait what?_ His smile froze.

_‘This is hard’_

_Wait what?_ His smile is still in his face, frozen, and sweats are forming.

_What do you mean?_

_‘Well you’re quite ambitious, kid’_

_Yeah so?_ _What does this have to do?_ Lance is confused.

_‘In case you hadn’t notice, kid, you fit with every aspect’_

_Oh?_

_‘Yeah, oh. So I need something to choose, lemme think ok?’_

_Ok dude, take your time._ He too, needed time to think about this.

It was silent for a moment.

_‘Do you like to break the rules?’_ the Hat asks.

_Yeah, rules are meant to be broken,_ he shrugged.

_‘What do you think of learning?’_

_A boring event._

_‘Will you do something bad just out of curiousity?’_

_I mean, if it benefits me in the end, sure._

_‘Okay, thanks for joining this survey’_   The Hat droned out.

_Yeah? So what am I?_ He asked impatiently.

The Hat just grinned.

“Slytherin!”

 

The crowd hollered, Hunk smiled at him and clapped, Keith just clapped awkwardly and Pidge pulled her next to him.

 

She grinned, “Guess we’re in the same house, huh?”

 

Lance groaned, “Oh my god, it’s so ironic,”

 

At the Ravenclaw table, Matt, Allura and Shiro are seen to be pulling out their galleons, “Stupid Coran,”

 

Coran grinned at them deviously.

 

>>> 

 

And that is how it all started.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet all of you did not expect to see this lmao.
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!


	2. flaming feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pidge is in need of help and they become an actual friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the feeling when you're conflicted between shippings because you're multishipper? No? Okay.
> 
> This has no plot or whatsoever.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The first time Lance sees Pidge's failure is pretty hilarious.

 

On the first few (many) times sitting next to her, Lance had soon realized that Pidge is a perfectionist — at least in her wizarding abilities, and that she is extremely smart — able to answer many questions sent to her. Pidge was able to do almost everything their first year capabilities at ease — sure she's not the best, but she could pass almost every tests with flying colors.

 

Keyword being almost.

 

Lance was sitting beside Pidge, his fellow Slytherin friend and partner; since they're not sharing a class with the Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. Pidge is poking her tongue out, her eyebrows scrunching together. Her eyes are glaring holes at the feather on the desk, flaring with determination. Pidge's wand is in her hand, the eight inch beech wand is held tightly. Her book is opened right next to the feather, her other hand scrolling down to read the words carefully, literally analyzing it.

 

They were studying charms.

 

Which means they're learning the infamous Wingardium Leviosa; the Levitation Charm.

 

_"The Levitation Charm is one of the first spells learnt by any young witch or wizard. With the charm a witch or wizard can make things fly with the flick of a wand. The charm is an excellent test of your magical skills, wand control and above all, patience."_

 

Well it sure tests Lance's patience. He was at his fifth feather. The first two feathers had turned to dusts and the other two had been turned to crisps. The teacher, Ms. Honerva, is looking at him in pity. She had hovered to them at first, trying to help but Lance is stubborn. And Pidge is over-analyzing the charm.

 

"How are we even supposed to read this? Leviosa," Pidge said stressing the 'o', "or Leviosa?" she stretched the 'sa'. Lance stared at her incrediously and Pidge raised both of her hands in surrender, "What?"

 

"Does it even matter?" Lance questioned, because, really, it all sounds the same to him.

 

Now Pidge is looking at him incrediously, "Of course it matter, you dolt!" before reading the Levitation Charm's chapter all over again, ignoring Lance's indignant squack. 

 

Lance watched her laser-focusing on each words written at the book, a hand folded on the desk while the other arm's palm is placed on his cheek. His unoccupied hand is twirling his wand aimlessly; a ten inch chestnut wand, his pointer and middle moving the wand lazily.

 

Finally Pidge took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened it, it was filled with determination, her hand - the one gripping the wand, move and she let out the spell, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

 

Lance shield his eyes and moved his body away from Pidge on instinct, afraid it will explode. Pidge stared at the feather, which is a few inches away from her wand's pointy edge.

 

The tension is in the air.

 

The feather, slowly, was levitated off the desk, its move slow and soft, going high in the air. Pidge smiled and Lance lets out a relieved breathe he didn't realize he held.

 

The relief moment is cut short though. Almost immediately, the feather is on fire and spiraling in the air out of control. Pidge and Lance gasp in horror.

 

Ms. Honerva, upon seeing the feather on fire in the air, screamed out, "Everyone get out of here, class is dismissed!"

 

The students scurried out of the room, some in fear while others in content and relief. Lance and Pidge look at each other, communicating with their eyes.

 

_'What should we do?'_

 

 _'Obviously we run out of this room with the others,'_ Pidge's eyes made a  _duh_ movement,  _how the heck did she do that?_

 

_'Okay great idea, but we have to be completely oblivious to this, we do not need to have our House points to be deducted,'_

 

_'Or we could just walk to the door quickly and we would go unnoticed,'_

 

They both nodded in mutual agreement and jog-walk to the door.

 

"Oh and ten points from Slytherin! I know you did this Ms. Holt!" Ms. Honerva's voice echoed from within the room and Pidge and Lance cursed.

 

 _Oh c'mon._ Right when they almost get out? 

 

**> >>**

 

 

"Hey guys!" Hunk greeted them, sitting next to Lance, "have you heard about that someone  _burn_ a feather when they were trying to do the Levitation Charm?" 

 

They - Hunk, Lance, Pidge and Keith, are seated in the Gryffindor table because no one can refuses Hunk's request to sit with his friends (a story for another time). Keith and Pidge are seated next to each other, with Pidge facing Hunk. 

 

At that word, Lance's body posture tensed, his eyes turned downcast, chucking some of the food served for them into his mouth, his body shaking, trying to hold back his laughter.

 

Keith nodded, "Yeah, apparently they swished the wand too quick and most of the class hadn't even mastered the Charm yet," he munched his food, blissfully unaware of an angry girl beside him.

 

Pidge had her evil gleaming eyes on, her shoulders shaking with fury. Her hands are both holding utensils, both of which are digging through her food. 

 

"Haha, yeah, the Ravenclaw girl, Axca, said that Ms. Honerva's face is so red when she saw the fire," Hunk went on, completely oblivious.

 

Pidge gritted her teeth. Loudly.

 

Lance's eyes is tearing up, chewing his bottom lips hardly.

 

"Ms. Honerva literally warned us of  _every_ single aspect that could go wrong if you made any mistake now," Keith didn't even look up from his food, "she even taught us the proper way every five minutes,"

 

Pidge's eye twitched.

 

Lance has both of his hands clamped to his mouth, and Hunk look at him in worry, Keith just continue to munch his food, not even caring that Lance could probably be dying.

 

"Hey dude, you okay?" Hunk patted Lance's back firmly before grinning, "you know, you look like Ms. Honerva when we asked who did it,"

 

That did it.

 

Lance finally laughs. The obnoxious, loud laughter which he had been holding is finally let out, leaving him red faced. His eyes crinkled from the huge smile on his face and Lance probably look stupid and maybe crazy but it's too funny. 

 

Pidge is basically fuming, her face red with anger and embarassment. Her knuckles are white and Pidge gritted her teeth so hard, the sound so squeaky and weird, the vibrations made Keith's ears hurt and he finally looked up to send Pidge an annoyed look. She ignored the look and instead glare at the laughing boy.

 

"Um, buddy, you ok?" Hunk is worried about his best friend's sanity.

 

"Lance, don't you dare," Pidge's words voices a warning laced with a threat.

 

Keith just look at them all back and forth, as if watching a badminton tournament.

 

"It was Pidge," Lance blurted out, sniggering.

 

Lance's replies are just two blank expressions and one murderous expression.

 

"Wha...," Hunk frowns, staring at the Slytherin girl beside Keith.

 

"It was Pidge!" Lance pointed his finger to the brunette, "she was the one who sets the feather on fire,"

 

"Seriously, Lance?" Hunk asked incrediously and Keith raised his eyebrow, not really believing the situation.

 

Lance nodded furiously, "Yeah, dude, okay so let me explain," Keith and Hunk listened intently.

 

"So today we have Charms, yeah? And we were learning the Winggardum Levisa spell —,"

 

"Wingardium Leviosa," Keith correct him.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, that spell. So anyway, I was already giving up on it because I suck —,"

 

"He turned two feathers into dusts while the other two into crisps," Pidge explained oh so helpfully.

 

"Zip it, Holt!" Lance glared at Pidge — who send him her own glare, "so she was analyzing the book about it with some crazy hyper focus like a pys- pys-,"

 

"Pyscho," Keith stated out and Lance rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Oh my god, Mullet why don't you just let me explain? Yeah, that's right, shut your quiznak,"

 

"I don't think you're using the word correctly," Keith shot him a deadpan look while Hunk mumbled to himself,  _"what does quiznak even mean?"_ but Lance ignored him and continued his story.

 

"Pidge was re reading it over and over again until all of a sudden she just move her wand and screamed _'Wingardium Leviosa!'_ So as any normal person — or wizard but not the point, I shield myself in case it explodes. Guess what happened?" Lance grinned.

 

"It... explodes?" Hunk asked unsurely.

 

"It didn't explode! The feather was suddenly flying in the air and Pidge had her proud look and smug grin on —," again he was cut off by Hunk, "Wait so where _is_ the fire?"

 

"I was getting there!" 

 

Hunk raised both his hands in mock surrender and Lance cleared his throat, "Ok so the feather is in mid air, yeah? Well a few seconds after that, it was on fire and spinning out of control,"

 

"No way," Hunk gasps.

 

"Yes way," Lance nodded, a grin on his face, "everyone in the room was called to move outside and the Slytherin loses ten points,"

 

Pidge groaned in embarassment, "God, it was so embarassing,"

 

Hunk smiled sympathically, "It's okay, Pidge, everyone makes a mistake,"

 

Pidge shakes her head, "No, it's just... I've already ruined my family tradition, now I can't even do that stupid spell because I made that _stupid_ mistake!" she screamed out miserably.

 

Lance and Hunk looked at her in pity and sympathy, unsure on what to do. Lance could tell that she was stressed, and that she probably is a proud Holt — the famous Ravenclaw family who are all terrifying smart, so it _would_ make sense for her to be this mad.

 

Keith, who had been watching their interaction quietly — because he was smart enough to eat while listening or he probably didn't care enough about their talk to throw the food away, finally spoke up, "Then why don't you just, you know, practise it?"

 

Pidge snapped her head to look at Keith — who had finished all of his food, and Lance and Hunk's eyes are on him. Unused to the attention on him, Keith asked defensively, "What? It's just a suggestion,"

 

"Keith," Pidge's hands clamped on his shoulders, Keith's body immediately stiffened at the contact, "that is the best suggestion you've ever given to me,"

 

Keith relaxed, smiling sarcastically, "Well, you're welcome, Pidge," and they both shared a high five.

 

"And don't worry," Hunk smiled brightly, "we'll be there to help you!"

 

"Actually...," Lance started, but Hunk repeated his sentence, " _We'll_ be there to help you!" emphasizing the 'we'.

 

"Oh c'mon!" Lance said incrediously, he didn't want to stay in the library, it was old and dingy, was kept traditionally, to keep it "historical".

 

Yeah, right. 

 

"Lance," Pidge send him a deadpan look, "you haven't mastered it yet too, remember?"

 

Oh yeah. He forgot about that. 

 

"Fine," Lance sighed as the rest cheered — well Hunk and Pidge cheered, Keith just clapped sarcastically.

 

 _It's okay, Lance_ , he tried to calm himself, _it will be fine._

 

**> >>**

 

It is, in fact, not fine. Not fine at all.

 

They are outside of the school, because apparently you can't do it in the dorm. Lance is sleeping on the grass, laying on his stomach, idly watching Pidge and Hunk — who are both sitting in front of him, researching on the spell. After class, Pidge and Hunk had immediately went to the library to retrieve the book while Lance invited (read: forced and literally dragged) Keith to join them.

 

Keith is napping beside him, laying on his back, an arm over his eyes while the other is put on his stomach. Lance had the strong urge to draw a mustache on his face, but stopped when Hunk glared at him, as if sensing what Lance was about to do.

 

Pidge had, again, burned two feathers, turned three to dusts and cursing words that firstyear shouldn't even know of.

 

And Lance?

 

Well, Lance tried to do once, and when the feather didn't even budge, he just smiled in a 'are you serious?' smile and gives up.

 

That had been an hour ago.

 

"Ugh!" Pidge slammed the book, hard and loud, waking Keith up from his afternoon nap, "this is hopeless!"

 

Keith muttered a " _you tell me,_ " before closing his eyes again as Hunk tried to convince her, "It's really not, um... Maybe we should try to do it in practical way instead of just reading this all,"

 

Lance gets up, "Finally!" he poked Keith's cheek, "Oy, Mullethead! Wake up!" When Keith didn't open his eyes Lance decided to slap him, softly, because he's kind like that.

 

"Ow!" okay maybe Lance lied, it was a bit hard, "what the heck, Lance?" Keith sits cross legged, glaring at Lance, rubbing his red cheek.

 

Pidge poked Keith's chest with her wand, "You, are agoing to demonstrate us on this stupid spell," When Keith just blinked at her blankly she sighed, "the Levitating Charm, Keith,"

 

Keith eyes brightened and nodded, "Okay," He pulled out his wand — _where the frickle frackle did he pull it out from?_  before he moved his wand and said the chant, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,"

 

Slowly, but surely, the feather floated in the air, flying aimlessly, following Keith's wand's movement. Pidge studied this, along with Keith's hand movement and chant, before Keith dropped his wand and the feather, too, dropped, "There," 

 

Hunk also demonstrates how, whipping out his wand — an eight inch cedar, moving his wand gracefully and shout out the mantra, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

 

The same thing happened and Pidge searched for the similarity in both events, before finally sighing, "You know what, just tell us how you did that,"

 

Lance nodded in agreement, "I know there is something with the hand movement and chant, though," Keith eyed him in surprise at that.

 

"That's actually true, the most important is the hand movement; a swish and a flick, and also the chant, _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Keith stressed out the 'o'.

 

Pidge smirked at Lance, "I told you there could be a mistake if we chant it wrong," and Lance rolled his eyes playfully at that.

 

Lance took out his wand and do a flick with it, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " 

 

The feather crumbled to dust.

 

Lance glared at Keith, "You said a flick,"

 

"But before that I said a swish," Keith shot back, making a swish motion with his pointer finger.

 

 _A swish and a flick, easy peasy,_ Lance calmed his mind, before swishing his wand and flicking it, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he emphasized the 'o' now.

 

 _If this fails_ , he decided, _I will choke Keith._

 

The feather floats in the air and Lance gasps, he did it.

 

"Hunk, I did it!" Lance hugged his best friend, happy for finally accomplishing this spell.

 

Pidge stared at the floating feather, before she nodded in determination, "Alright! I'm gonna crush this!" and taking out her wand.

 

It took seven chants, twelve bickering, three times almost getting into a fistfight, five times teaching how to do a swish and flick motion and four feathers, but Pidge finally did it.

 

She conquered it. During their next Charm class, she had pass it well, making Ms. Honerva smile and have gained back their ten points. And Lance and Hunk couldn't be more proud — because teaching a Katherine "Pidge" Holt is a very stressful event, Keith gave up on teaching her, Hunk is too kind and Lance loves helping a friend out.

 

So yeah, Pidge had her moments of weakness, but she would always try to conquer it and if she can't do it alone, then she had friends to help her out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put Caterina as Pidge's name because it's the classic Italian name for Katherine but eh.
> 
> Ant-Man and the Wasp is great you must watch it 10/10.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated, thank you :)


End file.
